


Flamboyant

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baltimore, Crack, Flamboyant Tony, Gay Tony DiNozzo, Gen or Pre-Slash, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony is very different, but still very hot.One might even say... Flaming?





	Flamboyant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts).



Detective Tony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD, was completely tired of back to back cases.

 

“I swear, if this case isn’t the last one for awhile, I’m gonna shove my Zegna™ Murse so far up the captain's perky little behind he’ll be shitting sequins!” Tony snapped at his partner, Danny. 

Despitebeing openly Gay (it wasn't hard to tell, anyone who looked at Tony and heard him speak could practically see the flames) Tony was strong and frightening enough when he wanted to be that nobody dared mess with him. So Tony's angered threat made Danny glance warily at the dark blue murse with silver sequin flames that Tony was clutching in his clenched fist.

 

“Uh, didn't that thing cost you, like, a hundred bucks or something? Why ruin it like that?”

 

Tony looked at him with a pout, and despite being straight, Danny couldn't help but flush and adjust himself under his desk- Tony was a beautiful man, didn't matter whether you were straight or not.

 

“Oh, Honey,” Tony looked at him with pity, “This gorgeous item cost me close to five hundred, but that's cute,” Tony grinned, patting Danny's cheek, “real cute sweetie, that you think I'm so cheap.”

 

The last thing anyone could call Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. was cheap. The flamboyant man spent more on one outfit alone then Danny had spent in half a year on his rent. Tony came from money, so having expensive clothes wasn't too much of a shocker, but the outfits themselves Were a bit… eye-catching, was one word. In fact, it was a bit of a surprise that the Captain let Tony wear the stuff he did.

 

Take today's outfit for an example; Tony was wearing an Armani™ suit, which, ok, wasn't that bad, but the color and pattern… the double-breasted suit was an eye-catching bright canary yellow with a soft pink silk shirt and a robins egg blue tie with swirls of white. His breast pocket held a soft purple handkerchief with elaborate darker purple swirls stitched along the edges.

 

If you couldn't tell, it was almost Easter.

 

You should really see his Christmas suit.

 

Or hell, his July Fourth suit-the suspect was so busy staring at Tony that day, he didn't even bother to run away.

 

“You Detective DiNozzo? Captain said you would read me in on the case, I'm from NCIS, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

 

Danny cringed when he turned around, he knew what Tony was gonna say the minute he turned around and saw the man.

 

He was right.

 

“Oh for the love of Oprah, you poor man!” Danny almost laughed at the startled look on the grey haired man's face as he was confronted with Tony DiNozzo, Flamboyant Gay Baltimore Detective.

 

“Who in the name of Channel™ dressed you- Sears™ greatest rejects?!”

 

Agent Gibbs flushed, his eyebrow twitching, and Danny got the feeling that, just like Tony, most people were much too afraid of him to even mention his sense of fashion, or the lack of.

 

“Oh, Honey, sombody needs to give you a wake up call,” Tony continued to chatter, leading the stunned and flushed Agent out the door. “And when this case is finished, you are coming with me to see Armando, my Tailor, and he might just faint when I bring you in. And Cici _must_ see to that haircut of yours, she is magic with a pair of scissors, but I'm sure she can even give your cut a makeover, Sweet cheeks, though it might take a miracle. And I _have_ to take you to my Spa, it's to _die_ for, Annette and Stefano will love you…”

 

Danny grinned as he watched the clearly dazed Special Agent be led out of the squad room.

 

Looks like DiNozzo had a new project- maybe this one would stick around?

  
  



End file.
